


Of All The Things I Could Do

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Lust, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Simcoe is at Strong Tavern, along with his rangers. Upon seeing Anna is there, and moving into another room, he very quickly insists that she move into his room instead. Unfortunately, Anna is not as eager as he had hoped."Of all the things I could do, I hoped loving you would be one of them."
Relationships: John Graves Simcoe/Anna Strong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Of All The Things I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majorstallmadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baby, you're the only one I'm coming for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316322) by [majorstallmadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorstallmadge/pseuds/majorstallmadge). 



> There is a LOT of Lead up, about 2500 words in fact.  
> Don't worry, there is smut right after that!  
> This is based off S2E6.
> 
> Approximate Read Time: 20 minutes (Based on the average 300 words per minute)

The hustle and bustle of Strong Tavern was lively this time of night. A fiddle played cheerily along with the ambiance, men laughing and cheering on both sides of the Tavern. Queens Rangers on one half, British regulars on the other. Simcoe sat on the far corner of the Ranger's half, sitting with Akimbode, sharing a drink with him.

The Captain locked eyes with a British regular as they walked into the room. They faltered a bit under his intense gaze, but swiftly kept moving, likely in fear of possibly offending him. He bit back a smirk at the way he could so easily intimidate them. So easy to frighten, those regulars. They were nothing like him or his men. He had trained them to be tough, to never bow to those beneath them. And, perhaps even to those above them. It was a bad habit he didn't pay attention to, disobeying orders. Of course, should one of his own men disobey him, he would put them back in their place. Beneath him, physically and mentally. He would kill them if the need arose. Akimbode seemed a bit uneasy, glancing at the doorway. Simcoe's gaze snapped to the two civilians that peeked through the doorway at Akimbode and himself. They had no right to stare. 

"I doubt many of them have seen a former slave in uniform. Must be very gratifying for you." He says monotonously as ever, taking a sip of his wine. Akimbode looked at him as if he had spoken in a foreign dialect. 

"Grat- Grati-" He began, confusion written on his face. Simcoe found it awful that his former masters hadn't taught him more English. He quickly found a better word to describe it.

"Pleasing. To know that you could shoot any one of them." He looks to the men in the doorway, raising his glass to them as he smirks deviously. "With my consent of course." He adds, taking a sip of his wine again. The men in the doorway seemed uneasy, slowly backing off. Simcoe watched Akimbode glance at the men, then back to him. He wondered what this man was thinking, his expression hardly changed much around him. 

Akimbode looked over to Cicero as he entered the room, making Simcoe follow his gaze toward the young boy. Ah, Cicero, Abigail's son. He was a fine young lad, if perhaps a bit perplexing. The smallest of smirks pulled at the corners of his lips, watching Akimbode get up and greet the boy. Of course, as soon as he was out of Simcoe's presence and attending someone else, Akimbode smiled. He watched them talk intently, exchanging banter and small talk. They discussed Abigail, and the fact that Anna wrote letters for Cicero, since he couldn't write. How interesting, he thought.

"Cicero." Anna suddenly beckoned from the other room. Simcoe's heart fluttered in his chest at the sound of her voice. He may as well have heard the call of an angel. His mind raced at the thought of talking to her again. He hoped he could yet win her heart, and embrace her tenderly. And, perhaps if he succeeded in convincing her that he was the lover she needed, he would persuade her to a more seductive evening. No, don't think of that yet; he urged himself, his cock twitching at the thought. A wide smile curled his lips, and he swiftly rose from his chair, following Cicero into the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see Anna, her lovely brunette locks, and those deep brown eyes. She was the fairest maiden he had ever laid eyes on. He could hear her before he even entered the room.

"Luke, if you and Cicero will bring my things upstairs. I believe the northeast bedroom is still unoccupied." She says thoughtfully. Simcoe walked into the kitchen just as she turned toward the center table, which was covered in various vegetables. Her face caught the light, sending his heart flying again. He would have to woo her somehow in order to win her over. Well, moving her things may be a good start.

"That's alright, I'll assist her." He says cheerily, stopping a few feet from her to give her a little space at first, drink still in hand. Anna looked up at him with a bit of surprise, her breath catching in her throat as she wiped her hands with a white cloth. Simcoe was oblivious to her tiredness of him. "Mrs. Strong, it's good to see you. Does this mean you'll be taking up residence again?" He asks in a cheery tone, his face lit up with a grin as he walked a bit closer. Anna wiped her face with the cloth, almost groaning in her head. This was not something she wanted to deal with right now. Cicero and Luke set down the chest of Anna's things to the side, walking out to allow them privacy.

"Uh- I didn't feel comfortable at Whitehall after the Major's kidnapping..." She says softly, her eyes drifting to his uniform for a second before meeting his gaze. She kept her hands busy with the cloth for a few more moments, a bit nervous around him. Simcoe could hardly argue, it was truly a startling thing. He had set it up in the first place, but still.

"I can only imagine how shocking that must have been. If anything happened to you, I never could have forgiven myself." He says somberly, looking into her eyes as best he could. She had looked away, staring off at the wall. "Of course, now you're back, I insist you take your former quarters." He chimes, his voice back to its high tone. Anna looked at his chest, then back at his eyes, avoiding his gaze as much as possible. Admittedly, Simcoe had a very nice physique, strong and soldierly. He moved rather stiffly, but with confidence and strength.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine with one of the smaller rooms." She says halfheartedly, already knowing the captain would insist on offering his room. His eyes twinkled, grinning still. Simcoe almost laughed, how could Mrs. Strong decline? Didn't she want her old room back? Oh, of course she would.

"Nonsense." He pressed, still beaming happily. He turned toward the center table and set his glass down, swiftly turning to pick up the chest of Anna's belongings. He hoisted it up without trouble, walking it toward the stairs.

"Here we go." He says simply, not waiting for her to respond. Anna followed after him, unsure why he was still insisting. She watched him ascend the steps, noticing his rather strong looking legs, his ass disappointingly covered by his uniform.

"Captain, wait..." She responds quietly, chasing after him up the stairs to Simcoe's current room. The Captain pushed the door open, walking in and setting the chest down at the foot of the bed, in front of his own trunk. Anna followed him in, standing off to the side, giving him a bit of space.

"There we are, I'll have my things out in a jiff." He says eagerly, opening the lid of his trunk and walking to the dresser. Anna was starting to get a bit cross with him, frustrated that he wasn't listening to her.

"Captain Simcoe, I don't want to inconvenience you." She states with a huff, hoping to gently persuade him, as opposed to losing her temper. But Simcoe was already opening the top drawer of the dresser, taking out a folded shirt.

"It's no inconvenience." He responds quickly. Anna was getting more and more agitated with every word that passed his lips. He was so insufferably stubborn.

"I do not wish to stay in this room. Why can't you just respect my wishes?" She says, flustered and trying to express her reluctance without showing too much anger. Simcoe wondered why simply moving back to her old room was such a big fuss. He walked to his trunk, neatly placing the shirt inside.

"Because I don't wish to see you make another decision you'll come to regret, such as moving to Whitehall in the first place." He explains, walking back to the dresser and grabbing more of his clothes to put away. Anna took a cautious step forward, taking a breath as if to say something, but was cut off as Simcoe spoke again. "I warned you you wouldn't be safe there. Major Hewlett has proved himself incapable of defending this town, even with an entire company at his disposal." He made a valid argument. The Major wasn't nearly aggressive enough to properly defend much of anything, as far as he saw it. A good offense was the best defense, in his opinion. That was not quite how the Major viewed it, just one of the many things they never saw eye to eye on. Anna huffed, raising her voice a bit, in defense of the Major she so dearly adored.

"He is a fine officer, and a gentleman." She defends, knowing this was likely a ploy to attempt to show that Hewlett was inferior to him. Simcoe rolled his eyes where she couldn't see him. How could she say that about someone who so obviously was timid and feeble?

"He is weak, a quill-pushing clerk, unsuited to the rigors of war." He stated, his voice hardly showing his real irritation of the topic. He cursed himself for bringing up the Major in the first place. Anna suddenly snapped back with a rather sharp insult, bitter in her tone.

"And you are not half the man he is!" She says with irritation, failing to see how tenderness made the Major weak. It was good to show a little weakness once in a while. Weaknesses, as Simcoe had put them, were a part of a persons character, their personality. Of course, seeing Simcoe now, it made sense as to why he was so consistently monotone. Simcoe took an uncomfortably long pause. His heart dropped at the insult, his pride suffering quite the blow at the way Anna thought of him. How could she say something so heartless to him? Had this woman no decency? He was twice the man that Hewlett ever could be. Simcoe turned toward her slowly, facing the woman he loved so dearly. He knew she didn't quite feel the same about him, but all the same it made his heart ache.

"That was a very rude thing to say." He says dejectedly, his brow furrowed ever so slightly to show his sorrow. Anna was more bitter now, looking into his eyes as she continued to berate him. 

"Or perhaps you're just unused to hearing the truth from those you can bully and intimidate." She accuses, her voice oddly calm. Simcoe took a step closer to examine her expression, wondering if he could decipher her intentions a bit better. He hoped vainly that she didn't mean anything of what she said. Anna continued, her voice quieter, more cold. "So I will speak plainly, Captain. I do not love you. I never will." Simcoe's heart was shattered, hearing these words spoken so coldly, so sincerely to him. Those soft lips had betrayed him, and now her voice had venom that he hadn't heard before. His expression hardly showed the anguish he was feeling. Anna wasn't finished, anger roaring in her heart now, Simcoe's silence stoking the flames. "I may have lost my home, the protection of a husband, and what little standing I had in this town, but if there's anything left of me that you want, you will have to take it, because I'll give you nothing of me, ever." She hisses, resentful toward the ruthless Captain. 

Simcoe felt anger rise in his chest first, but- It very quickly diminished, his aching sorrow extinguishing the rage in his soul. So, Anna didn't love him. This was a hard pill to swallow. His feelings for her had been growing all this time, and she had just shot them down as if it all meant nothing. He took a step back, his eyes showing more sorrow than they typically did. He fought the tears, not letting them well in his eyes. Anna watched the Captain's expression change, feeling regretful for what she had said. She hadn't quite thought of how it might make him feel. He had been nothing but kind to her, perhaps for the wrong reasons, but still. He may not be the monster she had viewed him as before. Simcoe took a deep breath, now finding it hard to look her in the eyes; the longer he looked, the more grief built in his heart. 

"Of all the things I could do, I hoped loving you would be one of them." He says remorsefully, swallowing the lump in his throat. He turned away to leave the room, unsure he could stand the sight of her much longer. Anna quickly put a hand on his shoulder, making him quickly turn towards her.

"John..." She began, looking deep into his glacier blue eyes. They were usually intense with a strong passion, but they seemed less so now, dulled by heartbreak. "I'm sorry..." She apologizes, scanning his expression. Simcoe's face twinged with sorrow, looking at her blankly, unsure what to say. He had already said everything she needed to hear. How could she hope to rekindle his love for her? She had shattered it, like a club to a mirror. He wasn't sure he would ever feel the same about her.

Anna knew there weren't many ways to fix this situation. Offering her friendship wouldn't work, that wasn't something he wanted. He wanted her love. He wanted her embrace, her passion, her body. He wanted the whole of her. She knew that, but would he take the offer she had? He was attractive, certainly in his physical attributes. Comforting him in this way, would it be enough?

"I'm ashamed of what I said John... You were being kind to me, thinking only of my comfort and welfare, and I responded with vitriol..." She says softly, gently taking his hand and stroking her thumb over it. Simcoe glanced down at her hand with a touch of surprise, then back to those earthen brown eyes of hers. Anna smiles sweetly, leaning up on her toes and attempting to kiss him. She blushes deeply as she realizes she can't quite reach his lips on her own. Simcoe, quickly realizing what was going on, leaned down to accept her offer. 

Their lips pressed together with a tender sweetness, the kiss warm and sweet. Simcoe relaxed, the tension melting from his shoulders as his cold demeanor thawed. Anna was still on her toes, and put her hands on his shoulders gently, mostly to steady herself. Simcoe took this as invitation, letting his hands rest on her waist. Anna felt his strong hands, his powerful chest pressing against her. Simcoe's breath was steady and calm as he deepened the kiss slowly, cautiously. Anna shivered, her breath hitching as his tongue swiped over her bottom lip. Heat pooled deep in her core, tingling lower still. Anna could feel the Captain's smirk as she parted her lips for him in invitation. He eagerly slipped his tongue in, sliding his hands up her back, pulling her into his chest. She could feel his heartbeat now, steadily rising as the intensity of the kiss grew. Simcoe growled deep in the back of his throat, pulling away from the kiss, licking his lip.

"Anna, would you allow me to show you my passion?" He asks softly. He wanted to make sure this was alright before continuing. He wanted to make her feel euphoria she had never experienced before, and he had ideas on how to do so. Lust darkened his eyes, but still, Simcoe held Anna gently. Anna had to admit, now that his tough exterior had been washed away, he was much more desirable. He was sweeter and more passionate than she could have hoped. She was excited to see what he had in store for her.

"I wouldn't only allow it, I encourage it." She purrs softly, looking deep into his eyes. Simcoe's smile widened, and he happily swept her up off her feet. Anna yelped softly, gasping as she was suddenly moved to his bed. She looked into the deep pools of his eyes, blushing as she was set down gently. The Captain smirks, sliding his hands up to her dress and starting to swiftly undo the ties.

"I hope you don't mind if I take these off." He purrs teasingly, already working on stripping the dress off. Anna's face flushed red as Simcoe took off her dress. It's not that she hadn't taken it off for someone before, but she never thought she'd be taking it off for Simcoe. The Captain's eyes scanned down her figure, taking in the view. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Truly a Venus, he thought. 

"You are are the most beautiful maiden I have had the pleasure of meeting. I couldn't be happier to pleasure you my dear." He purrs, straddling her and leaning down again, kissing her tenderly on the lips. Anna shuddered as he took her, sliding his tongue in again, tasting her lips and tongue eagerly. Her womanhood trembled as Simcoe savored her. His tongue was feather-light against her own, making her squirm with need already. Anna whimpered softly as he pulled away to take a breath, looking down at her expression with a delighted smirk. Anna's breath tremors as she let it out.

"Simcoe..." She whimpered, begging for him to continue. She had only had a taste, but she craved more. This virile man would be the end of her. Simcoe bites his lip, his cock coming to attention as he realized just how needy she was for him. He imagined how saturated Anna's pussy must be, dripping from his gentle caresses. He hadn't even begun and already she was desperate for him. With a devious smirk, he slid his hands to her breasts, moving his lips to her neck. He wanted to mark her, show everyone who she belonged to now, but he knew she wouldn't want that. Not yet. Perhaps with time, she would beg to be marked by him. The very thought made his cock throb in his breeches. 

Anna gasps softly at his strong hands on her chest, surprisingly gentle as he squeezed her breasts, testing their firmness curiously. Anna squirmed as the heat in her center grew, Simcoe's tongue grazing along her neck as he tasted her. She let out a small yelp as he sucked at her neck gently, his teeth lightly teasing the sensitive flesh.

"Shhh." He hushed, grinning against her neck as he swirled his fingers around her nips, making a flutter of pleasure tingle down to her clit. Anna fought to keep herself quiet, fearing she would be denied pleasure if she didn't silence herself. Simcoe took the sensitive nubs between his fingers, pinching and rolling them gently. Anna arched her back slightly, bucking her hips as more heat pooled between her legs. It was starting to get uncomfortably warm now, aching for his touch. 

Simcoe lifted his tongue away from her neck, moving lower again and planting his lips against her nipple. Anna's breath paused as he hungrily sucked at the bud, swiping his tongue over it as it stiffened. She whimpered, squirming underneath him. 

"J-John please..." She whines. Simcoe smirks up at her, his eyes twinkling at the desperation in her voice. He had her exactly where he wanted her, moaning and aching for him. His length was pulsing now, begging for release just as much as Anna's dripping cunt was. He would not oblige it for a long while yet, and so did his best to ignore it. He wanted Anna to be begging for him much louder. He wanted her to scream his name, and plead with him for it. A prize such as himself had to be won.

"Ah ah. I'm not finished yet, my dear." Simcoe tsks, bring his lips down to the neglected nipple and sucking on it ravenously, swirling his tongue around it greedily. He wanted to make her squirm and writhe with pleasure. His cock twitched as she moaned for him, driving his lust higher. Tension climbed in his gut, making him shudder. His teeth grazed over her nipple, and he lightly kneaded his tongue into it, soothing the tender nub. Anna moaned deeply as Simcoe scratched at the other with his nail ever so gently, pleasure drawing a line to her drenched pussy, tingling across her folds. She could feel the wetness dripping, making her shiver.

"Please!" She begs loudly, almost on the verge of tears. She needed him badly, flooded for him. She pictured what his member might look like. She hoped it was large and thick, curved upward in the most pleasurable way. Simcoe pulled his lips off her nipple, not bothering to wipe the glisten from his lips. This was exactly what he wanted to hear, his cock throbbing more intensely now, demanding release. Now that he had a taste, he needed more.

"Oh, alright. You've been such a good girl for me. Good girls get rewarded, don't they?" He taunted her, smirking mischievously. Anna whined. At this point she would do anything to soothe the aching warmth in her core. If that meant demeaning herself a bit, she would do it.

"Y-Yes John! Please, I've been a good girl..." She urged him, her breath shaking. Simcoe looked up at Anna's beautiful eyes, half-lidded and dark with need. He slowly lowered himself down her body, kissing down her stomach to her waist, to her hips, to her thighs. His hands trailed down her body slowly, entrancing and flooding her core with warmth. Anna suddenly realized what he was about to do, sucking in a breath at the intense rush of excitement that shot through her. Simcoe smirked as she splayed out for him, spreading her legs wide. He took in the sight of her dripping slit. Simcoe's mouth watered at the thought of tasting her sweetness, and hearing her soft whimpers.

"Are you going to continue being a good girl?" He asks, smirking up at her. Anna whimpered desperately, rocking her hips temptingly. Simcoe licks his lips, letting his hot breath wash over her glistening entrance. Anna whines pitifully, reaching up and pinching her nipples gently. 

"Y-Yes John... Please, I need your tongue... I'll do anything, just please make me come!" She pleads with him. Simcoe smiles, holding her thighs apart and leaning in, dragging his warm tongue up her slit. Anna felt throbbing excitement building within her, hot against Simcoe's tongue. The Captain lapped at her crease, swiping his tongue against her clit in smooth controlled strokes. Anna whimpered with each brush against the sensitive nub. Delicious, Simcoe thought, her excitement, the sweet moans that he could drive from her, how she quivered from his touch.

"Mm... As you wish." He purred, closing his lips around her clit and sucking gently, flicking his tongue over the sensitive pearl. She groaned deeply, her hands clutching at the bed sheets tightly. Heat rose and fell with each little nudge against her clit. She wanted to cry out for him, to beg him for more. Simcoe hummed against her bud, sending slight vibration straight to her center. God- this was too much, his tongue was so warm, skilled as he continued his gentle worship of her. Anna bucked her hips against his tongue, trying desperately to wordlessly tell him how much she needed to come. Simcoe looked up at her with a predatory smirk, pulling away for a second to breathe and lick his lips to taunt her. 

"You're dripping, my dear." He purrs, licking lower for a moment, lapping up the dew that had pooled at her entrance. Anna whimpered desperately from the searing heat in her groin, finally she could stand it no more.

"John! Please!" She screams for Simcoe, reaching down to his head and combing her fingers through his hair. Simcoe smirked against her slit, moving back up to her clit and mercilessly torturing the little bud with his tongue. Anna gasps, tugging at his hair, earning a low growl from him. Fire was blazing inside her now, threatening to boil as Simcoe swept his tongue over her clit over, and over again. A low growl sounded in his throat as he squeezed her thighs. With this, and a clever swipe of Simcoe's tongue, she came undone, her climax making her legs shake, and her womanhood tremble. She keened deeply for him, gasping as Simcoe kept lapping at her pearl, helping her through her orgasm gently. Finally she stopped shaking, and Simcoe pulled his tongue away. He swallowed, sitting up and letting out a shaky breath. Anna sat up as well, curious to see why he was so breathless.

Simcoe's cock bulged under his breeches, noticeably throbbing. Anna bit her lip, glancing up at the Captain's face, then back down to his length. He huffs, finally starting to strip off his uniform. He caught Anna's gaze, a smile finding its way to his lips. She blushes deeply, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She didn't want to admit the thought of his cock made her squirm. Simcoe smirks, sliding his coat and vest off, quickly followed by his shirt. Anna's eyes scanned his chest and shoulders; he was a powerful mountain of a man. She couldn't wait to feel his strong hands around her waist, holding her tight. Simcoe grinned, laying back on the bed where Anna had just been.

"You said you would do anything, my dear." He purrs deeply. Anna knew exactly what he wanted, and she knew exactly how to press his buttons. She smirks as she straddled his legs, and slowly pulled off his breeches. She would oblige him, of course, but not without a little bit of teasing. Her chest fluttered with excitement as his cock sprung up, freed from his pants. He was thick, much thicker than her past partners, and longer as well. Her hands drifted up his thighs, smirking up at him. Simcoe was slowly realizing how this was going to go. Now, she was in control.

"I did, didn't I? But now I can do anything I want with you." She purrs huskily. Simcoe's shuddered, his stomach tensing with excitement as she held his hips. In a way, Simcoe was upset that she was taking control. But on the other hand, all he had to do was sit back and have patience. It would be rewarded. Plans didn't always go exactly to plan, this was a very minor setback. 

"Y-you little slut..." He huffs, biting his lip harshly. Anna hums, leaning down close to his length and blowing on the tip. Simcoe squirms slightly, fighting the urge to buck his hips. She was doing exactly what he had done to her. Anna delighted in his reaction, knowing this was getting to him.

"Oh, impatient now? You took your sweet time with me. Now it's your turn." She growls. Simcoe groaned, grasping at the bedsheets as she leaned down and licked a line from his base to his tip. 

"L-Little minx..." He let a low whimper as Anna gently held his balls, massaging them gently with her thumb as she kitten licked his tip. Simcoe shook as she took his tip into her mouth, sucking him gently and lapping at the sensitive spot under the tip. He keened softly, pressing his head back against the pillow.

"A-Ah Fuck... H-Harder..." He cursed, gritting his teeth. Anna grinned as much as she could with him filling her mouth, sucking harshly. The Captain moaned deeply, bucking his hips slightly. Anna took him, lowering her head down further. He was so warm, heavy against her tongue. She loved it, taking him down to his root, swallowing around his tip. 

"M-more... I need more..." He growled deeply, tension coiling in Simcoe's groin, hot and uncomfortable. The only relief would be his release. Anna started bobbing her head, still sucking roughly. He gasps as her tongue continued to massage and caress the most sensitive places.

"A-Anna!" He cried out for her, desperate for more, already feeling his climax fast approaching. Anna shivered from his incessant moans and whimpers, loving that she could drive him so wild. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue. She could taste the precum leaking from him. He was getting close, and she had an idea to drive him even more crazy. Simcoe gasps, bucking his hips suddenly, making Anna gag slightly. "Anna, I'm so-" His breath hitched as she suddenly pulled off, denying his release. She looked up at him deviously, licking her lip. 

"Oh, were you not finished?" She teases, sliding her hand up his aching cock. It was red and dripping at this point. Simcoe growled, his ears getting hot with frustration. No, he wouldn't let her get on his nerves. Not like this. Despite how badly his cock ached and throbbed, and how much he craved his release, he would stay calm.

"Continue. Please." Was all he managed to say, not wanting to let his frustration enter his voice. Anna smiled warmly, enjoying pressing the Captain's buttons. But, she didn't want to anger him. She sank back down, quickly taking all of him. He gasps again, and his hands flew to her hair. She swallowed around his quickly, as if she were drinking something. He gasps, convulsing with each gulp, sending lines of heat straight to his core.

"Anna! Oh Anna!" He moaned sharply, suddenly coming hard down her throat as he bucked his hips up. Anna flinched at first, swallowing him down. She relaxes, pulling off slightly and sucking on his tip to finish him off. She popped off, swiping her tongue over the tip one last time to tease him. Simcoe's length was surprisingly still hard, aching and pink. She looked up at him, realizing how horny she had become just by hearing his moans. She was dripping again, warmth pooled within her.

"Are you not satisfied?" Anna asks softly. Simcoe shakes his head subtly, sitting up and leaning in close, kissing her on the lips tenderly. He groaned lowly, tasting himself on her tongue. His member throbbed with need, reminding him insistently. The Captain pulled away from the kiss to breathe, looking deep into Anna's eyes.

"I will never be satisfied until I have you in your entirety." He says softly, reaching up to her cheek and caressing it with his thumb. Anna blushed deeply, holding his hand to her cheek. She was surprised at how gentle he was being with her all of the sudden.

"John... I want you." She admits softly. Her feelings toward him had grown as they made love, it would be foolish to deny that. He was desirable, handsome, powerful, and devilishly tempting. Simcoe smiles, calm, despite his still very obvious problem. 

"As you wish my dear." He purrs. Anna blushes, laying back on the bed and looking up at him.

"I need-" She began, but Simcoe put a finger to his lips, hushing her. 

"Shh.. Hush my dear, I know." He assures her, gently spreading her legs and sliding between them. His cock bobbed against his stomach, red and aching. Anna knew he wanted release as much as she did. She gasps softly as he delicately rubbed his cock up and down against her slit, lubing himself with her wetness. He was incredibly warm against her, and Anna could see just how desperate he was. He was holding back, going slow and steady for her. Anna wrapped her legs around his waist, looking up at him wantonly. Simcoe blinks in surprise, swallowing as excitement shot through his groin. Anna bit her lip, her eyes darkened with lust, deeper than before. 

"Don't hold back on me. You have me, wholeheartedly. But I want you the same way." She purrs, taking his hands and moving them to her waist. Simcoe bit the inside of his lip, excited to let himself go a bit. He figured she wanted him less gentle, and more firm. As Simcoe pressed his tip to Anna's entrance, she stopped him again. He was surprised, but stopped to listen.

"I want you. All of you. I know you want to be rough. Show me the savage side." She demanded. Simcoe growled deeply, a grin curling his lips. He suddenly plunged deep within Anna's tight heat. He let out a shuddering groan as she moaned deeply. She bucked her hips into his, loving how perfect he felt within her. He was large, but not too large. Simcoe growled, pressing himself in until he was fully sheathed within her.

"You feel so perfect around me sweetie. You want me badly, don't you?" He smirks, starting to thrust deep inside her. Anna gasps, whimpering as he rolled his hips against her g-spot. Anna grabbed at him, clutching onto his shoulders from the intense pleasure that suddenly flooded her. 

"Y-Yes John!" She pants loudly, whimpering desperately, sliding her hands around to his back. Simcoe growls deeply, picking up his pace as he thrusted harder into her, delighting in the sounds he drove from deep within Anna.

"That's a good girl, moan for me. I want to hear you cry out for me." He growls, keening loudly as Anna suddenly tightened around him. Anna knew exactly how to get him riled up, and she wanted all of him. 

"John! Ah! Fuck me!" She begs loudly, clawing at his back, dragging red lines down his skin. Simcoe growls, pulling Anna closer and nipping her on the neck, ravaging her mercilessly. Anna whimpers, figuring out that he liked the twinge of pain. She dug her nails into his back, earning a groan of pleasure from Simcoe. He slams into Anna, tension coiling as he pushed into her as fast as he could. She could feel her orgasm climbing, euphoria building. Her breath hitched as the pleasure climbed higher and higher, threatening to explode. Simcoe growled, his cock throbbing inside her, warning her of his impending release.

"A-Anna! C-Come for me!" He demands, his breath ragged as his thrusts started to get sloppy. Anna whimpers loudly, gasping loudly as she suddenly peaked, tightening hard around Simcoe. The Captain growls, his hips stuttering as he suddenly came hard inside her. They both slowly calmed, Simcoe finally relieved of the tension that had been plaguing him. He let out a sigh, content as he pulled out and laid down beside Anna. She turned on her side, embracing him gently. He smirks, pulling her closer and nuzzling his face into her neck. She smiles, kissing him on the cheek happily.

"I'm happy I gave you a chance... And I apologize for insulting you... I was-" She was hushed again as his lips were pressed against her own. Anna smiles as he pulled away, reassured that everything was forgiven.

"Water under the bridge my dear." He purrs softly, kissing her again on the cheek. "And, may I still convince you to use my room? Perhaps, share it?" A smirk crept onto his lips, he couldn't help it. Anna was much more interesting than he first thought, more fierce than he could have hoped. He liked this side of her; bold and confident. Anna grinned at the thought, perhaps she could convince him to do an extra favor for her in the morning when they awoke.

"Perhaps you have already convinced me." She hums softly, cuddling with him happily. She liked this side of John much more than that of the ruthless Captain Simcoe. Anna hoped she couldn't tame him; she rather liked the wild side of him.


End file.
